


Snowstorm

by MistyMayDawn



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, High School, Kendy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMayDawn/pseuds/MistyMayDawn
Summary: Na mesma hora em que Kenny McCormick pisou na escola uma nevasca despencou do céu. O loiro olhou para toda aquela neve e suspirou, pensando em o quanto ele era azarado e que não deveria ter voltado para pegar uma revista idiota.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Wendy Testaburger





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente, obrigada por escolher minha fanfic
> 
> Boa leitura.

Depois de um dia cansativo de aulas, finalmente os alunos poderiam ir para casa. Todos saíam animados pela porta de entrada da “prisão”, chamada escola de South Park. Wendy Testaburger observava tudo da janela de sua classe, ela ficou de ajudar na correção de alguns trabalhos.

O Senhor Garrison faltou alguns dias a escola por motivos de saúde e como melhor aluna de South Park e aluna modelo, Wendy sempre se oferecia para ajudar os professores. Afinal, não há ninguém melhor do que ela para fazer isso, sem falar que a escola não confiaria em outra pessoa senão em Wendy para fazer o trabalho. Ela é a aluna perfeita, superou até Kyle.

Wendy suspirou de cansaço ao ver que até a Diretora Victoria e o Sr. Mackey estavam indo embora e, exceção de alguns seguranças que se faziam bem silenciosos, ela ficaria ali sozinha corrigindo aqueles malditos trabalhos. Ela não queria estar ali, fazendo todo o trabalho do Senhor Garrison, mas também queria continuar sendo amada pelos professores e sendo a aluna perfeita. Wendy deu uma respiração pesada e alta, pegou a caneta do estojo e começou o trabalho.

Kenny andava pelas ruas frias de South Park com as mãos nos bolsos, queria chegar logo em casa para “deslumbrar” e se divertir sozinho no seu quarto com a nova revista playboy que comprara antes de ir para escola. Mas, assim que pôs os pés dentro de casa e abriu a mochila, foi que ele se deu conta de que havia esquecido a revista no armário lá da escola. Que droga!

Emburrado, o loiro cobriu novamente sua cabeça com o habitual casaco laranja, porque o frio ressecava os seus lábios e voltou para buscar. Durante todo o caminho ele resmungava, brigando com si mesmo de como pôde esquecer tal coisa.

Wendy deixou sua cabeça cair sobre a mesa, amassando e espalhando os papéis, só de cansaço. Ser chefe das líderes de torcida e ser a melhor aluna requer muito tempo e disposição, Wendy nem sequer se lembra da última vez que teve uma boa noite de sono. Noite passada ela não pôde dormir, de dia ela treinou com as líderes de torcida e só sobrou à noite para a Testaburger estudar para as cinco provas que ocorreriam no dia seguinte, não que ela precisasse passar a noite em claro estudando, afinal ela sabia de tudo, mas ela queria revisar para gabaritar a prova.

Wendy se permitiu tirar um cochilo ali mesmo, ajeitou um pouco seu corpo sobre a cadeira e deixou uma cabeça de perfil sobre a mesa, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Na mesma hora em que Kenny McCormick pisara na escola uma nevasca despencou do céu. O loiro olhou para toda aquela neve e suspirou, pensando em o quanto ele era azarado e que não deveria ter voltado para pegar uma revista idiota se tem tudo na _internet_. No cominho até o seu armário, encontrou os vigias e até um zelador que aproveitara o momento de paz para concluir o seu trabalho, sem nenhum adolescente filho da puta para atrapalhá-lo.

O barulho da nevasca batendo na janela fez Wendy acordar assustada. Ela coçou os olhos e limpou a pouca baba que tinha no queixo, olhou para os papéis para certificar-se de que não os tinha babado e levantou para tomar um copo d’água, sua boca estava seca.

Wendy tocou na maçaneta e estava pronta para abrir a porta quando alguém fez isso antes dela. Os olhos de Wendy se arregalaram de surpresa ao ver Kenny parado à sua frente igualmente confuso, ele não esperava encontrar nenhum aluno a essa hora.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Wendy tratou logo de perguntar.

Kenny abriu o capuz e o retirou de sua cabeça, deixando os cabelos loiros e o rosto todo a mostra. Além de Wendy não entender o que ele fala quando encapuzado, ele deixou o costume de nunca mostrar o rosto de lado, com o passar dos anos todos começaram a fazer piadas.

– Estou procurando uma revista que eu esqueci. – Kenny tinha acabado de voltar de seu armário e a revista não estava lá. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu me ofereci para corrigir os trabalhos, já que o Senhor Garrison não está em condições de fazer isso.

O loiro nada respondeu, apenas ficou pensando em o quanto Wendy Testaburger era estranha, preferir ficar aqui fazendo o trabalho de outra pessoa em vez de ir para casa, não é algo que se vê frequentemente. E ele também ficou pensando em como Wendy tinha ficado bonita desde que tinha 8 anos, ela ficou com um corpo bonito e tamanho generosos de seios e bumbum. Como nunca tinha prestado atenção nisso antes? Talvez porque ela era namorada de Stan ou talvez porque ela era uma certinha chata?

– Para o que está olhando? – Wendy perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Sabia muito bem da má fama que o loiro tem com as garotas.

– Para nada.

– Hm. – Mesmo achando esquisito o olhar que o loiro a tinha encarado segundo antes, ela resolveu deixar de lado. – Acho que a revista que você está procurando deve ser aquela ali.

Wendy apontou para as carteiras que ficavam no final na sala, onde estava jogado uma revista.

– Obrigado. – O loiro agradeceu indo até lá.

– De nada. Mas, eu acho essas revistas um completo desrespeito as mulheres. – Wendy respondeu como a boa feminista que é e saiu da classe antes que Kenny respondesse alguma coisa.

Wendy foi até o bebedouro e bebeu um copo depois foi ao banheiro onde jogou um pouco de água no rosto para despertar e ajeitou sua boina roxa e penteou os cabelos lisos, longos e negros com os dedos, por falta de uma escova.

Wendy voltou para a classe cabisbaixa, pensando que a culpa de tê-la deixado ficar assim foi do término com Stan. Desde então Wendy deixou um pouco a vida social para se dedicar aos estudos e as líderes de torcida. Ela não estava se sentido bem, amava muito Stan. Certo que no passado ela terminou com ele, mas aquilo era diferente, eles eram apenas duas crianças e agora ela podia confirmar e dizer com todas as letras que o amava. E o que fazia doer ainda mais era que Stan estava com Bebe Stevens, aquela que Wendy chamava de Melhor amiga. Os dois começaram a namorar coincidentemente um dia depois de Stan terminar com Wendy e Bebe terminar com Clyde.

Quando deu por si, algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto, limpou-as com as costas da mão e entrou na classe indo se sentar imediatamente na mesa do Senhor Garrison para terminar logo de corrigir os trabalhos e poder voltar para casa onde choraria a noite toda no seu quarto.

– Por que tá chorando?

Wendy se assustou ao ponto de quase cair da cadeira. Procurou desesperadamente restabelecer sua visão que estava embaçada por causa do choro esfregando os olhos, assim que conseguiu ver melhor, viu Kenny sentado em uma carteira do meio, foleando a revista PlayBoy com um sorrisinho malicioso.

– O que ainda está fazendo aqui?

– Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

– Não é da sua conta – Respondeu seca.

– Então, o que eu estou fazendo aqui também não é da sua conta.

– Ora, seu imbecil! – Resmungou baixinho.

Kenny pareceu não ter ouvido, estava entretido demais com a maldita revista. Wendy bufou e voltou ao seu trabalho fingindo que Kenny não existia. E então as horas foram passando, a pilha de trabalhos corrigidos foi aumentando. Wendy tentava de tudo para conseguir ficar focada, mas estava sendo muito difícil e irritante. Kenny a tirava do foco mesmo sem estar fazendo nada além de folhear a revista, não falara com ela nenhuma vez. Mas, mesmo assim, ele tirava a concentração dela e quando Wendy deu por si, estava lembrando-se do dia em que Kenny apareceu pela primeira vez sem o capuz cobrindo o rosto. Ele era tão bonito, todas as garotas ficaram interessadas nele.

Kenny passou de garoto desejado para garoto odiado pelas meninas com o passar dos anos, o loiro não queria nada sério com nenhuma delas, ele só conquistava, se aproveitava e dava o fora. Até mesmo ele já perdeu as contas de quantos corações despedaçou. Além desse fato, Kenny é e sempre foi um garoto pervertido, abusava dos duplos sentidos, passava horas vendo pornografias na internet, não levava nada a sério e brincava em horas inconvenientes. Para ele, o mundo era um mar de peitos, coxas e bundas para se prender a uma só mulher.

Entretanto, apesar do temperamento dele irrita-la um pouco, Wendy não estava prestando atenção nisso nesse momento, ela só admirava os olhos azuis e redondos que faziam par com os cabelos dourados levemente bagunçados e os lábios... Ah, os lábios, eram um convite para um beijo.

Espera! _Um convite_ para _um beijo?_

– Wendy? – Kenny ergueu uma sobrancelha e chamou-a ao perceber que a cabeça da garota estava se inclinando de forma estranha para frente.

– Hã?... O quê? – Perguntou confusa, coçando com a costa da mão os olhos.

– Você estava dormindo?

– O que? Claro que não estava, de onde você tirou isso? – Mentiu descaradamente. – E afinal, o que você _ainda_ está fazendo aqui?

– A nevasca ainda não parou e eu não seria louco de ir para casa agora.

Wendy pegou sua mochila, que estava ao seu lado em cima da mesa e procurou o celular para saber as horas.

– 20h45min. Nossa! Como está tarde. – Exclamou com olhos arregalados, da última vez que viu as horas não era nem seis da tarde.

– Por que você não dorme? – Perguntou Kenny, como quem não queria nada. – Você está com uma cara acabada, Testaburger.

Uma veia saltou da testa de Wendy de tanta raiva.

– O que você quis dizer com isso, seu _viado_ encubado?! – Levantou-se bruscamente, apontando o dedo para ele.

– O que você acabou de ouvir, vadia! – Levantou-se também.

– Do que você me chamou?

– V-A-D-I-A. – Soletrou. – Tem problema de adução por acaso?

Por um momento tudo ficou escuro, as pernas de Wendy fraquejaram por não aguentar o peso do próprio corpo, ela esperou o impacto com o chão, mas não sentiu nada além de braços a envolvendo.

– Você está mal mesmo – Disse Kenny.

Wendy olhou para o loiro, depois desviou o olhar, ficando novamente rubra.

– Acho que eu preciso mesmo dormir.

Kenny ajudou Wendy ir até a mesa do Senhor Garrison e a sentou lá.

– Há quanto tempo que você não dorme?

– Não sei bem, acho que já faz uns três dias que não durmo direito. Estou tentando atingir a perfeição nas minhas notas porque quero um boletim impecável e ser a capitã das líderes de torcida faz meu corpo se esgotar muito.

Kenny ficou zangado e nem sabia direito o motivo para ter sentido isso.

– Wendy, você é uma idiota. Vai acabar se matando!

– Se eu não fizer isso como eu vou manter minha mente ocupada? – Os olhos castanhos da garota estavam marejados, sua voz estava um pouco embargada. – Se eu não fizer isso de que outra forma eu vou conseguir esquecer por um minuto que o namorado que eu amava terminou comigo e que minha melhor amiga está namorando com ele?! Me diz!

Kenny não respondeu.

– Isso dói. Ser traída dos dois lados! Às vezes eu fico pensando que talvez eles já estivessem juntos há muito tempo e só agora resolveram oficializar! – Wendy chorou. Ela nunca imaginou que estaria se desabafando dessa forma com alguém, principalmente se esse alguém fosse Kenny, o garoto que já tinha partido tantos corações. O que ele entenderia sobre sua dor?

Wendy estava muito fragilizada para ser racional.

– Desculpe... Esquece o que eu disse, não deveria ter falado isso.

– Francamente! – Irritou-se o loiro. – Você está nesse estado deprimente por causa _disso_. Me surpreende você ainda não ter morrido ou de ainda não estar andando com o góticos. Se te magoaram, magoaram! Agora manda se foderem e siga em frente.

– Mas... O Stan é seu amigo, por que tá falando isso?

Kenny limpou as lágrimas do rosto dela com carinho, um ato que surpreendeu Wendy.

– Por que... Por que você se importa?

A pergunta o pegou de jeito. Ele não sabia por que estava zangado e porque estava agindo assim com Wendy. Ele não estava se aproveitando do momento de fragilidade da garota, como normalmente faria. O loiro só sentiu vontade de fazer isso e fez... Ele sentia um estranho impulso de protegê-la, coisa que nunca tinha sentido antes. Não. Talvez fosse mais que isso.

Kenny estava infeliz, era pobre e os pais alcoólatras e drogados, a única forma de _apagar_ esse fato era desviar a atenção para outra coisa, ser pegador deixou-o com uma boa fama. Entretanto, os anos passaram e todas as garotas passaram a odiá-lo por engana-las e usa-las. Kenny passou a se sentir solitário, em parte se arrependeu de algumas coisas e agora ele queria achar a garota certa, mas todas o odiavam, a única forma era sair da cidade, mas sua condição financeira não ajudava.

Como num instinto repentino, Kenny deslizou as mãos para o lado do rosto de Wendy e se aproximou lentamente até que numa dose de doce paixão ele selou os lábios nos dela. Wendy se assustou. Kenny estava esperando que ela lhe desse um tapa ou alguma coisa pior levando em conta a sua força. Mas, ela o surpreendeu retribuindo o beijo.

Quem estava beijando Wendy não era Kenny, o conquistador e sim Kenny, o solitário e infeliz que queria achar a garota certa para afastar esses sentimentos. Agora que ele reparara que Wendy era perfeita, apesar de todas as diferenças de ambos.

O beijo, até então, era apenas um roçar leve de lábios, um selinho que estava sendo único para ambos os lados. Wendy nem se lembrava mais de Stan e Kenny não se sentia mais sozinho e infeliz, as feridas foram cicatrizadas por um simples beijo. Foi como se uma aura de ausência temporal tivesse aparecido, pois aquele instante e somente aquele, era o que mais importava para os dois no mundo.

A língua quente e macia do loiro acariciou o lábio inferior da Testaburger e pediu passagem, ela permitiu, iniciando um beijo lento e suave, mas desejoso. O braço direito de Wendy foi para a nuca dele o puxando para mais perto e a dele desceu para a cintura dela. Wendy sentiu um suave toque na mão, os dedos da mão livre do loiro a percorreram e a entrelaçou e a apertou de leve fazendo Wendy sentir segurança e conforto. Ele explorava a boca dela assim como ela explorava a dele, calmamente, sem nenhuma pressa. Até sentirem a necessidade de respirar.

 _“Isso foi incrível”_ Pensou o loiro.

– Por que fez isso, McCormick? – Perguntou ofegante.

– Não sei.

– Como não sabe? Você não estava se aproveitando de mim, estava? – Perguntou a garota cerrando os punhos, pronta para esmurra-lo.

– Você tem uma visão muito errada sobre mim. – Sorriu de canto.

–Não tenho culpa se você tem uma personalidade tão... Arg!

–Viu! Sou tão lindo que nem me xingar direito você consegue.

–Convencido! Como consegue ser tão insuportável?!

–E você!? Como consegue ser assim tão linda?!

– Ora Seu...! – Ela parou, se dando conta do que ele tinha dito.

Kenny sorriu com malícia e o rosto de Wendy estava tão quente que ela tinha certeza que estava igual a um pimentão, senão pior.

– Espera, o que você disse...?

E lá fora a nevasca continuava...


End file.
